


Direct message

by elenilote



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard work, loving Commander Shepard Kaidan thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direct message

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the meme going around the internets depicting Kaidan with the text: the only reason I would kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor.

Kaidan sighed and ran his hand over his eyes. It was hard work, loving Commander Shepard. Not because Kaidan was in any way unsure of his feelings being reciprocated - he knew that for sure - but…he could be somewhat direct at times. Like now. 

Kaidan looked at the picture on the screen of his datapad, he could only hope it hadn’t been posted on the Normandy intranet as well…he checked himself with a resigned sigh, yeah that was a vain hope. He would have to just bear the winks and knowing looks and the inevitable filthy comments from Joker.

Though, it was not a little flattering to be publicly lauded for his skills in the bedroom…come to think of it, they hadn’t actually tried the floor yet - maybe tonight…


End file.
